A Christmas Carol
by thel33chqUeeN
Summary: Everybody is having fun during Christmas time...except a little puppet named Blade. He's being mopey because he thinks he can't do anything without cutting it up or being tangled in it. This all changes when he gets visited by three ghosts. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

So close to the holidays! I made this story as a little holiday special for everybody; it's a parody off 'A Christmas Carol'. If you haven't heard of it I suggest you quickly Google it to get the idea what it's about or you might be very lost. Don't say I didn't warn ya.

Ready…

Set…

GO!

Blade drank a hot cup of coco with a straw. It's not like he had the ability to actually hold the glass, no, he had to constantly lean over from where ever he was sitting and struggle to get even a sip. He especially didn't like how he was cold during wintertime since nobody runs the heater in the hotel, they usually start a fire in the fireplace but without that going there's nothing to really look forward to. Sure you have some winter holidays coming up like Christmas but again it's too cold and Blade was more of a Thanksgiving kind of guy, you know like chopping the head off a giant bird and carving it with his knife. He didn't hate Christmas…he just doesn't get it, he can't even hold a glass of hot chocolate without dropping it, he couldn't decorate a tree, and he defiantly didn't understand why it's such a big deal.

"Blade do you need any more hot coco?" Ms. Leech leaned over with a small beaker filled with hot chocolate.

"Forget it, we're puppets, we're not even supposed to drink!" Blade pushed his glass away.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Jester crashed in the room wearing a Rudolph Christmas sweater and a Santa hat instead of his usual purple one. "Isn't it nice to be jolly in the year! Sing with me Blade!" He grabbed the leader by the hook arm and started dancing and spinning him around. "IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEEEEEEEAAAAARRRRR! Take it away Blade!"

"Uh…I don't know the words to this song…or any Christmas songs."

"None?" Jester switched his face to shocked.

"Well I don't really get Christmas, It's sort of useless…"

"(GASP!)"

"What?"

"You hate Christmas?!"

"Well not hate, dislike…"

"Oh my the Krampus is gonna give you a beating."

"Uh Jester, he lives in Europe…not North America…"

"Well then the three ghosts will see you!"

"Ghosts? Isn't that Halloween?"

"No it's Christmas too." Smiley face.

"Ok…?"

"Well…at least I think it's Christmas…it was in a book a read, never mind, the real reason I came here was to tell you guys we're gonna start decorating the tree, you wanna come along?"

Blade looked at his hook and knife hands and looked back up at Jester with an un-amused look on his face.

"Oh…sorry, well you could always help cut the ham (human head), and you could put the tinsel on the tree if it doesn't get tangled."

Blade still stared at Jester. "Well we'll just see…"

Ms. Leech hugged the leader and walked off with Jester. "Hey Blade, maybe I'll save you a spot under the mistletoe."

"A missing toe?! Oh gosh Christmas is sick!"

She chuckled and left the room. Blade sat alone with his cup of half empty hot coco. "Heh…ghosts…yeah right."

He snuggled in his blanket he pulled out of the closet and started to drift to sleep. Suddenly he heard loud noises like metal against metal he opened his eyes and noticed someone he recognized but never knew or met. Floating in front of him was a ghostly figure of a Nazi with white-slicked back hair, trench coat, and with ropes and hooks coming out of his body.

"HOLY COW WHO ARE YOU!" The puppet shouted out.

"Mine name iz General Kraus, and I like yourself was a leader…"

"I was a Nazi?"

"Nein...(sigh) Well you're based off me and you have zome of ze same characteristics, but you're not a Nazi…yet…"

"Yet? Wait, why are you here?"

"Because you're being a little bitch and hating on Christmas."

"Why should I listen to an evil German?"

"Because in World War One the spirit and power of Christmas made us come together in a truce, it didn't matter what religion you were, whether or not you even liked Christmas, we still made a truce happen on that day because everyone was happy and there was giving and love."

"But after Christmas you guys continued fighting?"

"Uh, ya you expect us to stop the war completely because of a holiday? *Dunkoff."

"I'm learning nothing from this conversation…"

"UGH! Just be ready for the three ghosts!"

"Um?"

"I got to go now my time iz up, don't forget about who I am ok? Then you'll forget who you are" Starts fading away.

"Don't worry I remember your name General Clause."

"NO DUNKOFF IT'S" General Kraus got cut off because he faded away completely.

"What a weird but handsome man, he reminds me of myself, and what'd he say about three ghosts?"

The clock ticked and Blade was a bit nervous when he final tried making sense of what the German man said because he was toning him out the whole time.

Eventually it was midnight and the little alarm clock next to the hotel bed started ringing. Blade sunk down in the covers and covered his head. He waited till the ringing stopped and then the blanket swung off of him. Surprised and scared the darts in his eyes poked out and he curled in to a little ball.

"Hello Blade."

"Wh-Who is it?" still cowering.

"It's me the ghost of Christmas Past."

Blade slowly lifted his head up and saw a beautiful ghost with a long white dress and pretty hair. She looked like Leech Woman in a way.

"Ms. Leech?" He asked.

"No, my name is Elsa, and I'm here to show you how much fun you had at Christmas time."

"Elsa? I'm sorry but I don't remember you."

She looked down sadly and continued. "Hop in to my arms and I'll take you to your past."

"Uh, ok." He stood up and leaped over to where she was. She caught him and started to float. "WOAH! We're flying!"

"Be carful because if you fall, it'll be a long drop." She carried him off to a familiar place.

"Where are we?" He asked as they came to their destination.

"Don't you remember? This is the first place where Toulon escaped to." It was after Toulon escaped Berlin and they were living in one of their first hiding place before he had to leave again to try to get to America. Blade peaked in the window and saw Toulon, his apprentice, and all the puppets.

"We look so happy…" Toulon was playing the piano and Pinhead and Ms. Leech sat on top of it. Six Shooter was showing Peter how to work a fire arm, Tunneler was trying to fix the small Christmas Tree so it'll look better, and the past Blade was eating cake while Jester yelled at him for ruining the food.

"I'm trying but I don't remember any of this…" Blade's head dropped and he got very upset.

"Blade? Are you ok?"

"We're all living with each other and having fun…even though we're being hunted down by the Gestapo…But I don't remember this. I see myself right here and I'm really frustrated because I don't remember us celebrating anything!"

"Would you like to go home now?"

"I want to see Toulon a little bit longer…and Peter too, I remember them…"

"Did you learn something from this?"

"Yeah…what's the point."

"What."

"No I'm serious, if we're being hunted down then why are we wasting our time celebrating?"

"Let's go home, my time is up."

"…"

"Blade!"

"Ok…" He took one final look at the room and then went off with Elsa.

He got dropped off back in his room, she faded away just like Kraus and Blade sat on the bed and waited.

"Well I got two more ghosts…I don't know if I want to deal with them. Well maybe I should be happy I got to see Toulon again…and Peter. God I miss those two."


	2. Chapter 2

"BOO!" The other ghost jumped right in front Blade's pasty white face.

"RICK!" he shouted and leaped in to the ghost's arms.

Rick was there; he was glowing and looked just like he did right before he got shot. "Hey, it's good to see you too Blade."

"I missed you so much." Still hugging him with the dull side of his knife.

"Me too, but I heard your hatin' on Christmas bro."

"You celebrate Christmas?"

"Of course, Lauren loves that holiday, even if I don't necessarily believe in all that nativity stuff, it's still fun to celebrate and be with loved ones."

"I don't get it, why would you wait till that time to be with family members or people you love?"

"Why don't I show you?"

"Well ok, but if Elsa couldn't change my idea, what makes you think that you will?"

"Well she showed you the past, I'm here to show the present, hook on to my jacket."

Blade hooked on his jacket pocket and they went through the hotel floor together.

"I'm gonna show you what your missing."

They came to the lobby room with a pine tree that Pinhead chopped down decorated with pieces of broken chandelier and I light bulb as the star. Jester was singing Christmas carols with Torch and Six Shooter. Tunneler was trying to fix the decorations so they looked half way decent and the whole axis were dancing and laughing with the other puppets. Ms. Leech was seen trying to enjoy the friendly atmosphere but seemed upset.

"What's wrong with her?" Blade asked.

"She can't enjoy herself when your not here, she misses you."

"But I see her every other day, why does she miss me now?"

"She wants you to enjoy this with her and be happy yourself, admit it, this is the only time the axis aren't being jerks and Six Shooter and Torch are even being nice to Jester."

"Yes but why today of all days?"

Rick shrugged. "It's just Christmas time, that's what you do…"

"Wow, this does look happy…I should probably stay a while, you know, maybe to get a little bit more."

"Not too long…ok?"

"Sure, sure."

"Well go have some fun a little longer, they can't see you."

"Cool!" Blade ran over to were the axis and Pinhead were dancing; Christmas music was blasting out of the old nineteen eighties stereo they found in the attic, Kamikaze didn't fully dance like the rest of them, but he tapped his foot to the beat of the song 'Sleigh Ride'.

He danced and loved every Christmas song that came up next. His smile stretched across his face and he was feeling all warm inside even though nobody could see him.

"Blade…we have to get going now." Rick called out to him.

"Why Rick? I'm having so much fun!"

"Blade we have to go!"

"Why?" He turned around and saw Rick's face was skinny and pale. His hands were bony and he started bleeding from the chest area.

"Rick, what's wrong with you?!" He had a very concerned voice.

"As time goes by the present becomes the future…and I'm dead in the future Blade, so I have to get going right now...I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer."

"It's fine!" He jumped back on his jacket and they appeared back in the room Blade was staying in.

"(CUFF!) (CUFF!) Did you at least get it Blade?"

"Yes, but why on that day specifically, why's it called Christmas spirit and why do we only get together that day?"

"Well, (CUFF!), people who celebrate Christmas in winter time celebrate with more people who celebrate that same Holiday, so I think it escalated in to people sharing the season with other people who celebrate different holidays and different religions because they just think it'll be nice for two very different people to share something they love. Even if you don't celebrate any holiday at all, it's still fun to drink hot chocolate and sing the dreidel song. It's confusing but I think I summed it up as best as I could."

"I think I get it…but what's the point if I can't join them, I'm just useless since I can't help because of my hands."

"Blade you're not useless, now I really have to go." Rick's feet started wobbling and flies started circling around him as the stench of rotting flesh got stronger.

"Goodbye Rick." Blade started to tear up, he didn't want him to go yet.

"I'll miss you old buddy, hey…if you still don't know what to think, just promise you'll go downstairs and pretend to be happy…just for me?"

Blade nodded his head yes and Rick's legs gave in and he collapsed on the ground turning in to bones and dust that faded away on impact. Blade wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

"I might as well do what you asked, maybe I might help with the…um…GOSH DAMMIT! I STILL DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO! Sure I can dance and sing, but what else can I do!? I can't hold eggnog! I can't eat a Christmas cookie! I can't spin a driedel! I can't wrap a present! I can't even fully wrap my head around why enemies suddenly become allies and then suddenly become enemies the next day!" He yelled that all to himself and then started to tear up a little. "I'm sorry Clause! I'm sorry Elsa! And I'm sorry Rick! I…I just can't even…" He covered his face and fell to the floor crying. He was so confused and didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"BOO!"

Blade leaped up almost five feet and found Decapitron standing right over top of him.

"Decapitron! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm the puppet of Christmas future."

"What?"

"Yes I am, do you know what my true face looks like?"

"Well…no."

"Exactly, in the future you don't know what anything looks like."

"Decapitron you don't know anything that's going on! Don't even pretend you know how to help me like the other two did!... Or three!"

"Yes I do, you need to stop being a baby. Rick tried explaining it and Elsa my love tried showing you it, but you still didn't get it."

"I sort of did…"

"No you didn't because you think you can't celebrate with the rest of them, even though you clearly danced and had fun."

"But that's all I can do!"

"No, you can stop being a cry baby and giving up. You just have to go with the flow with everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean stop complaining and go with what everybody else is doing! Don't try to over think it and don't think about what you can or can't do because then you find things to complain about."

"…"

"Blade you're one of the best people I know, you're one of my greatest puppets I ever made and you're a better leader then I'll ever be. All the other puppets love you, especially Leech Woman (which I disagree with), but we all want you down there celebrating with us because we want to share our happiness with you since your depressed."

"But I feel so useless."

"Dude…just please try to forget what you can't do…just think about having fun with talking to the axis, dancing with your friends, singing carols, opening presents, cutting the ham, not kissing my wife under the mistletoe, having fun."

"What if I don't do this?"

"You'll die."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep, I won't feed you and lock you up in this room forever if you don't come."

Blade paused and stabbed Decapitron right in the stomach.

"OW! I thought that would work like on that movie a saw!"

"I see what your getting at, but don't ever threaten me again."

"Fine I won't!" Clenching his stomach. "That could've killed me you know!"

"Yeah…number one, Ms. Leech isn't your wife…"

"Sure she isn't…but you should go down to the lobby now, the party's almost over…"

"You know, I'm sorry for stabbing you."

"Why the change of heart?"

"I don't know…(GASP) I get it now!"

"What?!"

"I felt horrible today because I loved Thanksgiving so much and since it was over I felt bummed out like I couldn't do anything!"

"What?"

"No! I now understand that Christmas season is close to Thanksgiving because we all come together like a family and we're all happy, it's just Christmas has snow so people like it better!"

"No…that's not the reason at all Blade."

"I have to celebrate with everyone!"

"Blade?"

Blade ignored his friend and dashed down the stairs to join the other puppet's celebration. He ran past everybody and kissed Ms. Leech right underneath the mistletoe.

She was surprised and then added. "So you finally decided to come down stairs huh Blade?"

"Yep."

"What changed your mind?"

"Um…goin' with the flow." He shrugged.

She giggled and he ran over to the axis and gave them all a great big hugs, and then hugged all his other friends, he put his shoulder over both Jester and Six Shooter and sang Christmas songs with the both of them. Everybody was happy now that he wasn't upset and even the axis members felt happy about him joining them in this celebration.

"LET'S ALL SING TOGETHER FOR FRIENDSHIP!" Blitzkrieg yelled out and hugged both Weremacht and Kamikaze in both gun hands.

"Well I think that this Christmas should end with a bang." Kami said.

All the puppets giggled and laughed until they heard ticking and saw Kamikaze had really pressed the button. He had a very content look on his face as all the puppets scattered in ever direction.

"I'm just joking a-holes, you think I really blow everybody up?"

Everyone poked their heads out of the corner and Kami started laughing at his own joke till he got shot straight in the head by Six Shooter.

"Now THAT went out in a bang."

Everybody busted out laughing again while Kami cursed them all out. Blade was especially happy because he felt something he never felt during Thanksgiving, he couldn't describe it and didn't know what it was, but was happy and still continued to celebrate with his family.

Happy Holidays everybody.


End file.
